Locked Inside The Clubroom
by sChOoL's cHoCoHoLiC LoVe
Summary: What do you think is happening to two freshmen who are locked inside the tennis clubroom?Are you right? Is the regulars' prediction about the two first year sudents correct? Read this oneshot RyoXSaku fanfic to find out...


hai! hai! hai!

finally! my first Ryoxsaku oneshot fanfic!!

I hope you'll like it..! pls read!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own POT and anything related to it...

* * *

After the tennis practice of the regulars…

"Sakuno, kindly give this letter to Ryoma Echizen. I have an urgent meeting to go to." ordered Ryuzaki-sensei to her granddaughter who just finished her club meetings.

"Hai Obaa-chan!" Sakuno answered gladly.

She left to find Ryoma. She couldn't find him so she asked the other freshmen where he was. Luckily, Horio knew where he was…

"Oh? Echizen? He's in the club room." Horio informed Sakuno.

"Oh… Arigato! " Sakuno quickly ran to the clubroom. She forgot to knock so she just opened the door …

Ryoma was alone in the club room for he was dressing up and prepared to come home after dressing up. As Sakuno opened the door she saw Ryoma half-naked. (wearing boxer shorts only).

Sakuno blushed for a moment.

When Ryoma heard the door open, he faced the door and saw Sakuno frozen at the door as she turned several shades of red because of what she is seeing right now.

A pale blush crept to his cheeks as the door creaked open and out came a chestnut-haired girl. He was shocked that someone saw him in this awkward way so he dressed up as quickly as possible.

"What are you doing here? You should have knocked first." Ryoma said feeling irritated.

"Well, you should've locked the door. Anyway I was supposed to…" Sakuno answered shyly. Unfortunately, she was cut off when she tripped and fell. Good thing the prince caught her in time and said "You are so clumsy"

Sakuno blushed but hit a basket of tennis balls due to embarrassment. The tennis balls fell and hit the door. The door closed with a silent click.

"Mada Mada Dane! You're so clumsy!"

"Go-gomen nasai, Ryoma-kun! J-Ja ne," Sakuno said her cheeks getting warm because of too much embarrassment and she was facing her crush for heaven's sake! So she went straight to the door and turned the doorknob.

"Oh no!" Sakuno panicked.

"What's wrong? I thought you're going to leave already." Ryoma asked.

"The door won't open! Where is the key?" Sakuno exclaimed.

(Umm… The doorknob needs a key for it to open unlike the other usual doorknobs wherein you just like push some kind button to lock it…This doorknob has like… identical sides… both sides have a keyhole…)

"What?! What did you do?!" Ryoma blamed Sakuno.

"Nothing! I did't do anything…Where's the key?"

"It's there on the wall…" Ryoma informed.

"So can you get it?"

Ryoma tried to get the key but his height was too short for him to reach the key.

"_Ugh, if only I can reach it…"_ he thought. Then he tiptoed and tried desperately to reach the key. As he swung his hand to reach the key, the key flew from its place, landed onto the ground and slid under the lockers.

Ryoma got out of balance and fell right on Sakuno.

"OOOOOOOUUUUUUCCCHHHHHH!!" Sakuno cried in pain as the prince landed on her.

At the same moment, Eiji and Momo were walking and they passed by the club room. They heard Sakuno shout in pain and wondered.

"Huh? Eiji-senpai, wasn't that Sakuno-chan? Why is she with Ryoma...inside the club room?" Momo wondered with much curiosity.

"Ahhhhh!! Uhhhhhh! Ryoma! It hurts! " Sakuno shouted more for she was in pain because Ryoma fell on her.

"Hah! Momo! Did you here that? What are they doing in there?" Eiji said feeling so shocked by what they both heard.

"You don't think…" Momo said.

"…that they're umm…" Eiji continued.

"Nah! It couldn't be! They're too young!"

"Yeah! Like what are they thinking if ever they'll do something…"

"Eiji-senpai! We should hurry and get the other regulars! They should know about this…"

Eiji and Momo ran towards the other regulars and told about what they heard in the clubroom.

"Really?!" Taka-san surprisingly said.

"Hmmm… this could be exciting…" The sadistic Fuji thought.

"I could get unique data from this…" Inui thought.

"What?! We should go there! Heaven knows what's happening inside there!" Oishi said feeling so worried.

"Ffssshhhhhhuuuuuu… Are you sure about that? To disturb them?" Kaidoh asked. He didn't want to get involved in this. Again.

"I refuse to hear more of your non-sense and fictional stories…I'm leaving…" Tezuka left without another word.

"Hmmm… So? Will the rest of you go there or no?" Momo asked.

"Hai! Let's go!" they ran to the club room.

Meanwhile…

Inside the clubroom…

"Where is it?" Sakuno asked.

"There! Under the lockers…" Ryoma replied.

"I'll go get it…" Sakuno volunteered.

The other regulars arrived outside the club room and glued their ears to the club room's walls.

"Look carefully! Now can you see it?" Ryoma said feeling impatient.

"Yeah, I can see it clearly but I can't feel it with my hand…" Sakuno replied.

"Yes you can! Just try it again! You can handle it! Trust me!" Ryoma demanded.

--

"Aahhh!! What is she seeing?" Momo said.

"Oh…Ummm maybe his…??" Eiji replied.

"No! This cannot be happening! Ahhh!!" Oishi panicked.

"What do you think they're doing?" Fuji asked.

"I think we need to listen more so that we get some data on what they're doing…" Inui said while scribbling notes in his notebook.

They listened a little more…

--

"Ugh! Ah! Ugh! Uhmmm…I think I got the hang of it…Yeah!" Sakuno felt a little relieved because she could almost reach the key.

Suddenly, Sakuno's feet hit something which made the closet open. Brooms, buckets, dustpans, mops and other cleaning materials fell to the floor and made a lot of noise.

--

"What was that?!" Taka-san asked. He was getting more worried as of what was happening inside the four walls of their small club room.

"Something fell…" Inui replied while scribbling down notes.

--

"You are so clumsy…" Ryoma complained.

"Okay…Sorry! Now, put it back! Put it back in! Put it all in!" Sakuno replied with anger. She didn't know what was happening to her why her tone was like that. But inside she really was panicking. Making a mess like this in front of your crush is sooo embarrassing.

"Okay! Mattaku!(Sheesh!) You are so demanding…" he complained again.

--

"Put what in?!" Momo shockingly said.

"You don't think that they would actually do something like that?" Eiji asked.

"No! This cannot be happening! They don't know what they're doing! They're too young!" Oishi panicked. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"It's locked!" Oishi shouted feeling so worried and angry.

"Of course they'll lock it… It's such a private matter…" Fuji said.

"Uhmm…Oishi… What if she gets….you know...PREGNANT! And…and…Echizen will…will…" Momo asked.

Kaidoh cut him off and said "Baka…Someone like Echizen won't do anything like that…Only someone foolish like you would have the nerve to do something like that…Fssshhhhhuuuuu…"

"What did you say you…you MAMUSHI?!" Momo furiously replied in anger.

"Oh? I never knew that you're deaf…CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?!" Kaidoh insultingly said.

"WHAT?!Take back what you said NOW!!" Momo ordered angrily.

"I have no intention of doing that…Anyway, there's no need to argue because everything I say about you is completely true…Fssshhhhhhuuuu…" Kaidoh said.

"Will you quiet down?! I'm trying to concentrate! I can't here anything with both of you yapping loudly!" Eiji complained.

(Weren't Momo and Kaidoh loud enough to make the _two lovers _inside the club room realize that everyone is eavesdropping on them?)

Kaidoh and Momo suddenly stopped.

Inui still scribbles down some notes.

Oishi, and Taka sweat drop.

--

"Ah! Ooh! Ugh! A little more!" Sakuno struggled to reach the key.

"Faster! We don't have all day!" Ryoma was impatient. He misses Karupin already!

"Yes! Finally! I've never experienced anything like this in my life!" Sakuno rejoiced when she finally got the key.

"I never thought that you could actually do it." Ryoma said in a plain manner without even thanking her.

--

"They're done??" Momo asked.

"I guess so…" Eiji said.

"Ahhh!! I can't believe they would do this here at their age! Come on! Help me open this door! They are so DEAD!" Oishi said feeling so worried and angry like he was Ryoma's mother.

They went in front of the door. At the same moment, Sakuno and Ryoma faced the door to open it.

"Okay! At the count of three…" Oishi announced to the other regulars.

ONE…

TWO…

THREE…

BOOOGSSSHH!!

The Regulars barged into the room destroying the door. Sakuno fell on top of Ryoma due to the surprise entrance of the other regulars. There, the regulars saw Ryoma and Sakuno sitting on the floor with the girl on top of their O'chibi

"Ow! What happened?" Sakuno asked as she stood up as she blushed furiously.

"What happened is that they barged in here and destroyed the door just at same moment when you got the key and we were supposed get out of here!" Ryoma said angrily. Really can this day get any worse?

"Uhmmm...Hehehe…It was all his idea!" Eiji pointed Oishi.

Oishi ignored Eiji and said "What exactly happened there?!"

"Mada Mada Dane" Ryoma got his tennis bag and left without another word.

"Sakuno-chan, what happened while you were in there?" Momo asked.

"The door got locked, Ryoma couldn't reach the…" Sakuno stopped explaining for she remembered something.

"Oh no! I forgot to give this letter to Ryoma!" She left to find Ryoma.

"What exactly happened in there?" The regulars wondered.

"Wait, Sakuno-chan said letter," Momo pointed out. "Could it be--?

"Could it be--? That—" Eiji was with him on this.

"Cut it out you two. We've had enough!" Oishi stopped the two for always making their own conclusions without even making sure.

--

While Tezuka was walking home…

"I forgot to lock the clubroom" he said to himself. That's odd.

He went back to the school…

"_I can't believe that I forgot to lock the clubroom,"_ Tezuka thought.

When he reached the clubroom. He saw the regulars and the clubroom with a broken door.

"Fuji , report this broken door to the maintenance and help them replace the door… The rest of you…50 laps around the court…now!" Tezuka ordered. He was angry because the door of their clubroom, which he was supposed to lock after practice everyday as their captain, was destroyed by his fellow regulars...(isn't it obvious? of course he's angry! he even punished them harshly and cruelly by ordering them to go 50 laps around the court before they could go home...! Well, except Fuji...Tezuka just ordered him to call the meintenance and help them replace the door... Why? Isn't that unfair? hmmmm... is something going on between them... What?...)

They followed Tezuka's orders immediately for they cannot overpower their buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

--

Sakuno found Ryoma sitting on the bench drinking Ponta Grape, his favorite. (DUH! He always drinks that...)

Sakuno sat beside him and said "Umm… Ryoma-kun…"

"What?" Ryoma asked.

"I was supposed to give you this… It's from obaa-chan," Sakuno handed out the letter Ryoma.

Ryoma read it and smiled.

Then, he said "Come on… I'll walk you home…"

Sakuno blushed but agreed to go. (Why wouldn't she? He was her crush for heaven's sake!)

So the two went out of the school gates, side by side without letting anyone know the truth of what happened inside the club room. And also, the regulars deserved the laps from their ever-stoic captain for spying and thinking like that of their kohai…

**"-oWaRi-"**

**0THE END0**

* * *

I hope that it was good enough to reach your standards...

I am sorry if i made you disappointed, irritated, angry,grossed out or anything else negative to you...pls. forgive me if ever that happened...

I am terribly sorry if you didn't like it and for putting in such impossible and wierd stuff in it...

pls. review nicely..huhuhu...(I'm... SCARED!!)

anyway, i would like to thank a friend of mine for helping me out with some parts in the story...(even though i'm kinda angry at her at this moment...)


End file.
